100 Romances
by Lotte Dot
Summary: O apoio incondicional dos seus amigos significa muito para Merlin – ou significaria, se ele estivesse com disposição para curar outro relacionamento mal-sucedido com bebida barata e música ruim. Do mesmo universo de "Felicidades".


"Karaoke e vodca."

São as duas únicas coisas que Arthur diz assim que ela atende ao celular.

O que, para eles, é mais do que suficiente para transmitir duas mensagens: a) nós vamos encher a cara essa noite, porque b) Merlin acabou _outro_ namoro.

"É bom que a vodca seja de qualidade dessa vez, Arthur – outra ressaca daquelas e eu juro que você nunca mais vai ter filhos." Uma curta pausa, em que Arthur pôde ouvir o barulho de chaves e de Morgana gritando com alguém. Provavelmente com os escravos que ela esconde em algum armário. "Eu falo com Gwen."

Eles desligaram.

* * *

O apoio incondicional dos seus amigos significa muito para Merlin – ou significaria, se ele estivesse com disposição para curar outro relacionamento mal-sucedido com bebida barata e música ruim.

"Mas que m—? Vocês têm o sexto sentido, por acaso?", ele resmungou, segurando a porta entreaberta do seu apartamento e tentando se acostumar à luz do corredor, agora obstruído por três dos amigos em questão.

"Bem, eu certamente vejo gente morta", Morgana comentou, olhando-o dos pés à cabeça uma sobrancelha erguida, e, ok, aquilo era _injusto_, Merlin estava no próprio apartamento curando uma dor-de-cotovelo, ele tinha o direito de passar um dia inteiro – ou dois – dormindo, no escuro e sem tomar banho.

Não era como se ele estivesse esperando alguém. Afinal, em tese, ninguém sequer _sabia_ que ele estava curando uma dor-de-cotovelo. Aliás, nem _ele_ sabia que Arthur e Gwen estavam em Londres naquele fim de semana.

"Ninguém precisa de sexto sentido quando Owen faz questão de se agarrar com uma loira de Bioquímica na biblioteca", Arthur comentou com a mesma sutileza de sempre, enquanto entrava, empurrando a porta e Merlin sem cerimônias. "Aliás, por causa dele, eu me atrasei vinte minutos para um seminário."

"Coitadinho, eu imagino como deve ter sido difícil para você", Merlin retrucou com acidez, cobrindo os olhos quando o loiro começou a ligar todos os interruptores que cruzavam o seu caminho. Morgana veio logo em seguida, seu nariz torcido deixando bem claro que a falta de higiene dele não passara despercebida.

"A gente achou que você podia querer companhia", Gwen entrou pouco depois, parou ao seu lado com um sorriso e abraçou-o gentilmente, ignorando seu estado.

Com um suspiro, Merlin acabou retribuindo o abraço. Era impossível resistir a Gwen.

"Ótimo! Já que isso está resolvido – por Deus, Merlin, banho. _Agora_."

Merlin resistiu bravamente à tentação de atirar seu abajur novo na direção de Arthur.

* * *

Duas horas depois, eles estavam no mesmo bar de sempre, com a mesma clientela desafinada e a mesma vodca barata, mas também já estavam a meio caminho para completamente embriagados, então ninguém realmente estava se importando.

Lancelot chegara pouco depois deles e, no momento, estava no palco cantando uma versão medonha de _Barbara Ann_ com outros dois estranhos, o que só provava que, para um advogado recém-formado, ele não tinha resistência alguma ao álcool.

"Eu disse que ele ia partir o seu coração."

Merlin se engasgou com a bebida que estava entornando naquele exato momento.

"Pelo amor— você acha que eu sou quem, Scarlett O'Hara?", retrucou, rouco, enquanto Gwen dava tapinhas nas suas costas.

"Você diz isso de todos os namorados dele, Arthur", Morgana comentou, lançando um olhar entediado ao redor.

Merlin sabia que ela não se interessaria por ninguém ali. Duvidava muito que houvesse algum homem à altura de Morgana naquele lugar. Aliás, ele duvidava que existisse alguém comparável a ela em beleza e temperamento em _Londres_.

E então ele se deu conta do que ela havia falado.

"Ele não era o meu namorado!"

Seu protesto foi completamente ignorado, claro. Arthur estava olhando para a irmã com o ar de superioridade que sempre iniciava as piores discussões entre os dois.

"Não é minha culpa se ele tem mau gosto para homens."

"Owen é um dos seus melhores amigos, Arthur. E foi você quem apresentou ele a Merlin", Gwen interrompeu, antes que Morgana pudesse retrucar.

"Nem por isso ele é menos desprezível para relacionamentos."

Até mesmo Gwen o encarou com certo desprezo diante daquele comentário. O loiro enrubesceu.

"Engraçado, eu não me lembro dessa conversa _antes_ de eu me envolver com ele."

"Claro que não, Sininho – ele adora ser sempre o primeiro a saber que não vai dar certo", Morgana respondeu, encarando o irmão com um sorriso irônico.

"Hey!", Arthur exclamou enquanto ela se levantava, ao mesmo tempo em que Merlin resmungava um '_não me chama assim_' que foi novamente ignorado por toda a mesa.

"Se me dão licença… eu prefiro ouvir vários idiotas cantando do que _esse_ idiota falando." E, reservando um último olhar de desprezo ao irmão, Morgana se afastou em direção ao palco, onde Lancelot e seus mais novos amigos agora se curvavam desajeitadamente, agradecendo pelos aplausos animados da plateia igualmente bêbada.

Arthur se levantou logo em seguida e saiu pisando duro, o rosto ligeiramente inchado de raiva. Uma cena digna de um garotinho mimado de cinco anos, na humilde opinião de Merlin.

Ele e Gwen se entreolharam e, sem dizer nada, viraram todo o conteúdo de seus respectivos copos. Ainda não estavam bêbados o suficiente para _mais_ uma briga entre os Pendragon.

* * *

Algum tempo depois, Merlin era o único ainda na mesa. Gwen desaparecera cerca de meia hora antes, provavelmente para resgatar Lancelot da humilhação eterna. Morgana estava no pequeno palco, no meio de uma performance um tanto inspirada de _(You're The) Devil in Disguise_.

Com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa e a cabeça abaixada, Merlin se perguntava, enquanto a amiga desafinava em "_you cheated and you schemed_", se Elvis estaria pensando em Morgana quando costumava cantar aquela música.

De qualquer forma, o público masculino do bar certamente estava adorando o show.

"Será que aqueles babacas sabem que a música é sobre ela?"

Um corpo quente sentou ao seu lado no pequeno sofá. _Ah_. E agora sabia qual era o paradeiro de Arthur.

Merlin ergueu a cabeça e encarou o palco por alguns instantes, o cenho franzido. Morgana estava caminhando sob as luzes e oferecendo sorrisos sedutores a torto e a direito. Estonteante, como sempre. Ele deu de ombros e voltou a esconder o rosto nos braços.

"Mesmo que soubessem, eu duvido que eles se importariam."

'_Heaven help me, I didn't see… the devil in your eyes!_'

"Eu odeio ela."

Merlin riu e virou o rosto para encarar o amigo.

"Vocês se amam", corrigiu, com um sorriso divertido, desafiando-o a negar.

Arthur suspirou longamente, como se fosse um grande sacrifício admitir.

"Ela me tira do sério."

"Engraçado. Eu ouço a mesma coisa sobre _você_ desde que eu conheci Morgana."

"Ela me difama desde o _secundário_? Vocês tinham doze anos!"

"Você sempre mereceu. '_Arthur sempre foi e sempre vai ser um idiota_', era o que ela sempre dizia." Um sorriso afetuoso tomou conta do rosto de Merlin, sua atenção momentaneamente voltando para a amiga no palco.

A expressão indignada de Arthur quase fez Merlin rir de novo.

"Você é _meu_ amigo – você deveria me defender!"

"Morgana foi minha amiga primeiro."

"Só porque ela não deixou o time de futebol jogar você na lixeira."

"Nada a ver com o fato de que os _seus_ amigos eram do time de futebol, claro…", Merlin sorriu ironicamente.

Arthur bufou.

"Eu sempre soube que você era uma garota, Merl."

Eles compartilharam um sorriso cúmplice, silenciosamente reconhecendo uma velha discussão. Depois disso, nada mais falaram por um longo tempo, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. Tempo suficiente para Morgana arrastar Guinevere até o palco e convencê-la a cantar Lady Gaga.

Com a cabeça mais uma vez abaixada, Merlin podia sentir o corpo de Arthur junto ao seu, vibrando com as risadas do amigo, e inevitavelmente um pequeno sorriso também contornou os seus lábios. Podia imaginar perfeitamente a expressão envergonhada de Gwen.

E então os primeiros versos de _Bad Romance_ alcançaram seus ouvidos, e ele suspirou diante da ironia.

"Não fique se lamentando, Merlin. Não faz o seu estilo."

"Bom saber que a minha tristeza tem estilo próprio", Merlin retrucou, sem erguer a cabeça, sua resposta saindo abafada. "E eu não estou me lamentando."

"Está. E ele não merece."

"Eu não estou triste por ele. Owen é um idiota, eu sempre soube disso."

Arthur se virou para o amigo, o cenho franzido, sua expressão dividida entre a confusão e a curiosidade.

"Então por que você estava com ele?"

"O sexo era ótimo."

Os vincos no cenho de Arthur se aprofundaram.

"Ótimo, huh?", repetiu, sua voz soando arrastada.

"_Mmhmm._" A entonação de Merlin não deixou espaço para dúvidas – e muito para a imaginação. Arthur contraiu os lábios, desconfortável e sem saber exatamente por quê.

"Então você 'tá triste pelo sexo?"

Merlin bufou curtamente, mas sem humor.

"Não. Eu estou triste porque é só isso que eu vou conseguir sempre – ótimo sexo."

Arthur ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"_Só_?"

Merlin finalmente ergueu a cabeça da mesa, e virou-se para Arthur com uma expressão exasperada.

"Eu não quero _só_ sexo, Arthur." Ele olhou ao redor, e seus lábios se curvaram para baixo, lembrando ao loiro a caricatura de um homem triste. "E eu estou _decepcionado_, não triste."

"Foi você quem falou, não eu", o loiro retorquiu, dando de ombros diante da careta do amigo. "Por que você acha que só vai conseguir ótimo sexo? Fingindo que eu entenda por que você está reclamando _disso_."

"Porque sempre dá errado." Merlin suspirou e baixou a cabeça de novo. "Ok, eu estou triste."

"Você não 'tá fazendo o menor sentido, Merl. Se você sabia desde o começo que Owen é um idiota, por que 'tá _triste_ por não ter dado certo?"

"Eu estou bêbado, eu não deveria estar fazendo sentido."

"Se você 'tá dizendo isso, então ainda não 'tá bêbado o suficiente", Arthur comentou, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso contido.

Merlin ficou quieto por longos minutos. Arthur já começava a acreditar que o amigo tinha adormecido ali mesmo quando ele enfim voltou a falar.

"Hm. Não importa que eles sejam todos idiotas. Eu crio expectativas." Seus ombros se encolheram mais ainda, o que Arthur achava ser impossível. "Beth tinha razão."

"Quem raios é _Beth_?" Arthur olhou ao redor, como se ela fosse surgir de algum esconderijo a qualquer instante.

"Orton. A cantora."

"Desde quando você ouve Beth Orton?" O loiro encarou o topo da cabeça de Merlin com incredulidade.

"Eu não sei. Alguns anos?"

"Você é tão gay."

Merlin suspirou. Arthur revirou os olhos, cedendo diante da figura desolada do amigo.

"Por que ela tem razão, Merlin?", perguntou, condescendente.

"_Você vai se apaixonar pelo primeiro que conhecer_."

Arthur passou a mão sobre o rosto e respirou fundo, tentando encontrar algum sentido naquela conversa.

"Você não está me dizendo que estava apaixonado por Owen, está?"

"Não."

Por alguns instantes, eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio, e tudo o que podiam ouvir era a voz suave de Gwen, que agora estava sozinha no palco, cantando uma versão tão meiga de _Here Comes Your Man_ que a música quase parecia uma balada romântica, e não um protesto contra bombas atômicas.

E então, com um suspiro cansado, Arthur se levantou.

'_There is a wait so long… so long…_'

"Por que você simplesmente não me _conta_ o que 'tá acontecendo?", ele murmurou, provavelmente mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo, e então se afastou.

Merlin ouviu, e engoliu com dificuldade, controlando-se para não levantar e ir atrás do loiro. Quando ergueu a cabeça, só teve tempo de vê-lo desaparecer em meio à multidão. Seus olhos arderam com uma vontade súbita e _idiota_ de chorar.

"Por que você 'tá com essa cara de quem perdeu o melhor amigo?" A voz de Morgana pegou-o de surpresa. Merlin olhou para cima rapidamente e a encontrou parada ao seu lado, uma mão na cintura e os olhos vasculhando a área ao redor. E então eles se fixaram em alguma coisa. Ela torceu os lábios. "Deixe-me adivinhar." Ou alguém.

Merlin suspirou, talvez pela centésima vez somente naquela noite.

"Agora não, 'Gana. Por favor."

Com uma expressão de desagrado, ela conseguiu conter as próximas palavras, que provavelmente seriam mais insultos, e se sentou de frente para o amigo.

"O que houve?"

Merlin olhou para a multidão, em silêncio. Inevitavelmente, seus olhos o procuraram sob as luzes azuis do lugar. Por fim, avistou-o, de pé e apoiado no bar, aparentemente conversando com alguma garota de vestido azul-turquesa que estava de costas para a mesa onde estavam.

"Por Deus, você não vai querer que eu adivinhe, vai?" Quando não obteve resposta, Morgana bufou, irritada. "Se é assim que você quer, ótimo. Vamos pensar… algo a ver com o idiota do meu irmão mais velho e a sua paixoni—"

"_Morgana_", Merlin sibilou em advertência, voltando a encará-la com os primeiros vestígios de raiva. Quando encontrou apenas a expressão preocupada da amiga, o sentimento imediatamente desapareceu, substituído pelo cansaço. "Você sabe que sim."

"O que foi dessa vez?"

Merlin começou a picotar um guardanapo sobre a mesa. Protelando. Até que Morgana cobriu suas mãos com as dela, forçando-o a erguer os olhos novamente. Ele ofereceu um sorriso triste e deu de ombros.

"Ele me perguntou o que eu não podia responder."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Às vezes, ele tinha certeza de que a amiga convivera por tempo demais com Gaius. Eles tinham a mesma expressão incisiva. E a mesma habilidade perturbadora de ler nas entrelinhas o que Merlin estava escondendo.

"Por que não?", ela acabou perguntando, num tom casual.

"Huh?"

"Por que você não respondeu?"

Merlin piscou algumas vezes, completamente confuso por alguns segundos. E então seus neurônios finalmente fizeram a ligação.

"Por quê… Morgana, você _enlouqueceu_? A gente está falando de _Arthur_!"

"Exatamente como nos últimos nove anos. E, nesse meio tempo, o idiota do meu irmão nunca percebeu que _ele_ é o motivo por que os seus namoros nunca dão certo." Quando Merlin continuou a encará-la com uma expressão aterrorizada, foi a vez de Morgana suspirar. "Mer, Arthur é meu irmão e eu o amo, mas ele sempre foi e sempre vai ser um _idiota_."

A frase familiar o fez sorrir por alguns instantes.

"Desde que vocês se conheceram, Arthur nunca percebeu que você gosta mais dele do que todas aquelas piranhas e playboys que ele namorou até hoje _juntos_ – tirando Gwen, é claro. Se você não falar alguma coisa, ele nunca vai saber. E você sabe que eu não estou exagerando."

"Você sempre exagera, Morgana", foi a voz de Lancelot – soando surpreendentemente sóbrio – que interrompeu dessa vez. Logo depois, ele e Gwen estavam sentados ao lado dela à mesa.

Morgana lançou um olhar mortal para o moreno, que apenas sorriu e envolveu os ombros de Gwen com um de seus braços, fazendo-a corar. Merlin sorriu. Quase três anos de namoro depois, um simples abraço ainda deixava a amiga desconcertada. De certa forma, ele invejava Gwen.

Arthur e Lancelot haviam se conhecido em algum evento do primeiro ano da universidade, e desde então eram inseparáveis. Quando o loiro o apresentara ao resto do grupo, todos haviam percebido as trocas de olhares entre ele e Gwen. Não fora surpresa alguma que, um ano depois, quando Gwen se juntara a eles na mesma universidade, eles começassem a namorar.

Merlin olhou para o bar mais uma vez. Arthur havia desaparecido, assim como a garota de vestido azul-turquesa. Ele voltou a encarar as próprias mãos, ligeiramente nauseado. Gwen tinha sorte.

"Do que vocês estavam falando?", foi a voz dela que o trouxe de volta. Ele torceu o nariz, não querendo voltar ao assunto.

"Gente lerda", Morgana respondeu, seca.

"'Gana…"

"Eu estou avisando, Merlin: _diga a ele_. Ou então você vai acabar perdendo Arthur para alguém", a mulher pálida alertou, encarando-o com franqueza.

"_Hem. Boa noite a todos. Eu quero dedicar a próxima música a uma pessoa…_"

Merlin virou a cabeça tão rápido que sentiu seu pescoço estalar.

"_Um amigo meu que não teve a melhor das semanas_." Mesmo de longe, sob os fracos holofotes do palco, Arthur encontrou o seu olhar e ofereceu um conhecido sorriso irônico por detrás do microfone. "_Essa é para você, Merl._"

Quando uma melodia vagamente familiar começou, Morgana emitiu um longo gemido, enquanto Gwen dava tapinhas nas suas costas. Lancelot tentava conter o riso. Merlin não conseguiu tirar os olhos arregalados da figura em destaque sob as luzes.

'… _so, darling, dry your eyes… so many other guys… would give the world, I'm sure, to wear the shoes he wore…_'

Para a sua mais completa vergonha, Merlin sentiu seu coração começar a martelar violentamente, como uma garotinha de treze anos apaixonada. Seu rosto queimava.

"Você sabe que isso não é amor, não sabe?"

Merlin piscou algumas vezes, e então se virou para Gwen, que o encarava com uma expressão neutra.

"Como assim?", perguntou, confuso.

"Isso." Ela apontou para Merlin, e depois para o palco. "Não é amor. É autossabotagem."

O silêncio prevaleceu por alguns instantes sobre a mesa, enquanto a voz de Arthur começava o refrão da música.

"Gwen, você está andando demais com Morgana", foi Lancelot quem comentou, sua expressão ligeiramente surpresa. Guinevere imediatamente enrubesceu.

Merlin voltou a observar o loiro. Os cabelos pareciam ainda mais claros sob a luz amarelada, e ele andava sobre o palco com um ar despojado, como se aquele fosse o seu lugar, como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias. De jeans e camiseta preta simples, com apenas "Oxford" escrito em letras garrafais brancas na frente, Arthur chamava mais atenção do que qualquer outro ali. Ele reclamava de Morgana, mas os dois possuíam o mesmo tipo de magnetismo.

Se quisesse, Arthur poderia estar desfilando, assim como Morgana, e ganhando mais do que jamais ganharia quando se formasse. Com vinte e dois anos, ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa – e se dar bem em todas elas.

De alguma forma, aquilo deprimia Merlin.

'_I know that he hurt you bad… I know, darling, don't be sad and… smile a little smile for me, Rosemarie…' _

Ele e Morgana trocaram um sorriso triste. Ambos sabiam que Gwen estava certa. Em seu íntimo, Merlin sabia também que o loiro não era para ele.

Beth tinha razão. Fosse como fosse, Arthur seria sempre o primeiro.

* * *

Não demorou muito, Arthur estava de volta à mesa. Parando ao seu lado, ele sorriu para Merlin e cruzou os braços.

"Que tal, Rosemarie? Melhor?"

"Bem melhor – a sua voz realmente é um remédio dos deuses, Arthur, eu não sei como agradecer", Merlin respondeu, irônico, mas sorrindo mesmo assim.

"Não pense muito nisso, você pode se machucar." Um sorriso afetado foi a única resposta dele para a careta de Merlin.

Uma risada suave e feminina chamou a atenção do homem pálido, que só então se deu conta de que havia uma garota logo atrás de Arthur. Inclinando-se para vê-la melhor, Merlin percebeu, com uma fisgada incômoda no estômago, que se tratava da mesma mulher de vestido azul-turquesa de antes.

Vendo para onde a atenção do amigo se desviava, o loiro deu um passo para o lado e se virou para ela, sorrindo. Dando-se conta de que era o foco de toda a mesa naquele momento, a estranha sorriu abertamente e acenou para todos, ligeiramente constrangida.

"Olá."

"Pessoal, essa é Lisabeth. Lizzie, esses são os amigos de que eu falei…" Enquanto Arthur apresentava todos, Merlin e Morgana trocaram olhares sobre a mesa. _Lizzie?_ "… e Merlin, o amigo com dor-de-cotovelo."

Ela sorriu novamente, focando sua atenção em Merlin.

"Eu espero que a música tenha ajudado, Merlin", ela ofereceu, simpática.

Merlin apenas conseguiu retribuir com um sorriso amarelo. Foi com alguma surpresa que observou, ainda em silêncio, Arthur oferecer a ela um lugar à mesa deles. Olhando para os outros, soube que não era o único pego desprevenido. Desde quando Arthur Pendragon apresentava aos amigos mais próximos a vítima da noite?

Enquanto Gwen – doce como sempre, e com um lugar reservado especialmente para ela no céu – começava a conversar com a estranha – _Lizzie? Mas que m…?_ –, Merlin a avaliava com olhos críticos.

A única palavra em que Merlin conseguia pensar para descrevê-la era… _meiga_. Com cabelos escuros em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, franja cobrindo parcialmente o que pareciam ser grandes olhos azuis, pele alva sem qualquer maquiagem e um vestido azul-turquesa que parecia perfeito para uma boneca, Lisabeth parecia ter saído direto de algum filme dos anos 60. E com toda a candura das personagens daquela época, aparentemente.

Enquanto ela ria suavemente de algo que Lance falara – sob o olhar atento e constante de Arthur – Merlin voltou a encarar Morgana com certo pânico, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Encontrou-a com olhos ainda fixos sobre a recém-chegada, seu rosto um misto de desagrado e surpresa contida.

Quando seus olhares se cruzaram novamente, ele sabia que sua linha de pensamento era idêntica à da amiga. Merlin ainda tinha calafrios só de pensar em Sophia, mas era exatamente dela que estava se lembrando naquele exato momento. Aliás, dela e de todos os curtos relacionamentos anteriores de Arthur.

Lisabeth fugia completamente ao padrão a que todos estavam habituados com relação ao loiro – tirando Gwen, claro, mas aquilo tinha sido quando eles ainda estavam no colégio, e não tinha durado sequer dois meses.

De alguma forma, Merlin tinha _certeza_ de que aquela novidade não era um bom sinal. Ao menos, não para ele.

"… juntos em Oxford, então?", e foi exatamente a voz dela que interrompeu seu pequeno estado de torpor.

"Ah, não exatamente. Ano passado, eu me formei em Direito por lá", Lancelot explicou, sorrindo educadamente.

"Arthur está no quarto ano de Medicina. Eu me formo em Biomedicina esse ano", foi a vez de Gwen esclarecer. "Eu sou um ano mais nova que eles dois."

Lisabeth se virou para Arthur e sorriu com o canto dos lábios para ele.

"Um médico, huh?"

Enquanto Arthur respondia com um sorriso que só podia ser descrito como abobalhado, Merlin se esforçava para não engasgar. _Deus_. Ela estava igualmente encantada pelo loiro, aquilo era óbvio. Não que ele pudesse culpá-la.

Provavelmente não conseguiu disfarçar sua reação, porque, logo em seguida, era o foco da atenção dela.

"E você, Merlin?", ela perguntou, sorrindo gentilmente.

"Artes." Ele tossiu, remexendo-se no banco, constrangido. "Eu faço Artes. Aqui em Londres mes—"

"Ele é um artista desempregado, e eu larguei a faculdade." Morgana interrompeu com um sorriso que podia ser chamado de muitas coisas, menos acolhedor. Merlin se retraiu. Aquilo não ia dar certo. "Como é mesmo o seu nome? Elisabeth?"

_Ah, merda._ As reações foram imediatas. Arthur fuzilou a irmã com os olhos. A recém-chegada ofereceu um sorriso bem mais inseguro. Gwen parecia alarmada, enquanto Lancelot observava tudo com um sorriso discreto. Às vezes, Merlin invejava a calma dele, que parecia ser maior que o Tâmisa. Ou podia ser apenas o efeito do álcool. Era difícil dizer.

"Hm, Lisabeth, na verdade. Mas pode me chamar de Lizzie."

"Um prazer, Lisabeth." O tom de voz indicava que ela não podia estar mais distante de qualquer forma de prazer. "Morgana, a irmã."

"Mais nova, e sempre irritante", Arthur acrescentou, entredentes. Morgana respondeu com um sorriso cínico.

"Só um ano, Arthur. Não se vanglorie muito."

O silêncio constrangedor se estendeu pelo que pareceram ser longos minutos, mas provavelmente foram segundos. Merlin encarava seu copo vazio – maldição, quando a bebida tinha acabado? – tentando conter a vontade de levantar e correr dali. Ou atirar alguma coisa em Morgana. Ou as duas coisas.

"Então… que tal uma música?", Lizzie sugeriu subitamente, encarando Arthur com certa urgência, mesmo que ainda estivesse sorrindo. Obviamente, Merlin não era o único que queria fugir daquela situação.

"Ótima idéia." E, de repente, eles estavam desaparecendo em meio às mesas e à multidão mais uma vez, com Arthur lançando um último olhar de desprezo por cima do ombro para Morgana, que continuou a sorrir, inabalada.

Quando os dois já estavam no palco – cantando _Sugar Town (Deus, de todas as músicas que eles podiam escolher!_, Merlin pensou, um tanto enjoado) –, a mesa de amigos continuou em silêncio por um longo tempo, contemplando o casal com expressões em variados níveis de choque. Surpreendentemente, quem quebrou o torpor em que eles se encontravam foi Gwen.

"É impressão minha ou Arthur acabou de apresentar uma garota…"

"Decente?", Lancelot sugeriu, quando pareceu que ela estava procurando a palavra certa.

"Er… uma garota decente, pela primeira vez, desde… bem…"

"Você?", foi a vez de Morgana complementar, fazendo Guinevere ruborizar.

"Morgana, a gente tinha _catorze anos_!"

"O que só mostra a maturidade emocional de Arthur – e o péssimo gosto para namoradas desde então. E namorados também", ela retorquiu, sem hesitar. Seus olhos continuavam presos ao palco, onde Arthur e Lizzie cantavam juntos com sorrisos idênticos no rosto. Dois idiotas, na opinião dela, mas dois possíveis apaixonados, para o olhar da maioria. "Eu estou… surpresa."

"Para dizer o mínimo", Merlin murmurou, amargo.

'_Never had a friend or wanted one… so I just lay back and laugh at the sun… 'cause I'm in shoo-shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo-shoo… sugar town!_'

Com um gemido, o homem pálido apoiou a testa na mesa.

"Eu estou fodido."

"Pode apostar, Sininho." Morgana ofereceu um sorriso triste para ele. "E não num bom sentido."

Merlin observou o amigo mais uma vez. Depois de tantos anos de amizade, aquela era a primeira vez que via Arthur realmente _encantado_ com alguém. Inevitavelmente, o que Morgana havia dito mais cedo lhe veio à cabeça. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

E pensar que as palavras dela se confirmariam em apenas quatro anos.

* * *

_Oh Darling, Darling, don't you be like me  
__You will fall in love with the very first man you meet.  
_(Beth Orton)

* * *

**N/A:** Músicas citadas ao longo da história, por ordem de aparição:

1) The Beach Boys, "Barbara Ann"  
2) Elvis Presley, "(You're The) Devil in Disguise"  
3) Lady Gaga, "Bad Romance"  
4) Beth Orton, "Pass In Time"  
5) Meaghan Smith, "Here Comes Your Man" (original de Pixies)  
6) The Flying Machine, "Smile a Little Smile For Me"  
7) Zooey Deschanel, "Sugar Town" (original de Nancy Sinatra)

Referências:

1) "Bem, eu certamente vejo gente morta" - Paráfrase da famosa fala do ator Haley Joel Osment no filme "O Sexto Sentido".  
2) "(...) você acha que eu sou quem, Scarlett O'Hara?" - Scarlett O'Hara é uma das mais famosas 'mocinhas' da literatura e personagem principal da obra "E o Vento Levou".

Esclarecimentos:

1) O curso de Medicina, na Universidade de Oxford (que fica a cerca de 1h de viagem de Londres), dura 6 anos.  
2) Os cursos de Biomedicina e Direito, na Universidade de Oxford, duram 3 anos.


End file.
